clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Tournament
Summary *Tournaments are a feature in Clash Royale that allows players to compete against each other in a short-term competition for Gold and Cards. *Once you have reached XP level 8, you will be able to join tournaments and create custom tournaments. *Winning more matches in a Victory Challenge before reaching three losses results in progressively better rewards. *Ranking higher in a custom Tournament results in better rewards. Victory Challenges * There are two types of Victory Challenges: Classic Challenge and Grand Challenge. Players can join either one at any time. ** The Classic Challenge costs 10 to enter, while the Grand Challenge costs 100 to enter. * Once the Challenge has started, players will be able to battle. The challenge lasts indefinitely and a battle can be started at any time. * The player will be matched with other players who have the same number of wins as them. * The number of wins accrued by the player will be recorded in a purple shield, while the losses are denoted with red X's, placed within boxes. * During the Challenge, the player will be able to see the prize that they have accumulated, and the prize awarded on top of their current prize for the next win. * Once the player has won 12 times or lost 3 times in total, the Challenge will automatically end, and the player will receive a Chest containing their current prize (or top prize, if they have won 12 times). You will get a chest containing the rewards that you can immediately open. Special Event Challenges *From time to time, Special Event Challenges will appear on the player's challenge tab. *Special Event Challenges are similar to Classic Challenges, offering the same rewards and the same set of rules apply to both, while also possessing a similar matchmaking system separate from ladder play. However, special event challenges have certain special conditions. *For each Special Event Challenge, the first Challenge that the player enters is free. All subsequent attempts cost 5 to enter. *The first Special Event Challenge was the "King's Cup" named after the official tournament of the same name, which was held on UTC 16:00 4/11/16 through UTC 16:00 8/11/16, lasting 4 days. In the King's Cup, players are assigned a random themed deck at the start of each round. These decks may contain cards the player does not own and also levels up or down any under-leveled or over-leveled card to tournament rules levels. **Each deck contained 6 predefined cards and 2 random cards. **The table below lists the decks given to the player in the "King's Cup". *The second Special Event Challenge is the "Double Elixir Challenge", which was held on UTC 8:00 18/11/16 through UTC 8:00 21/11/16, lasting 3 days. In this Special Event, players can choose whatever deck they like. As the name suggests, the Elixir regenerates at double the rate throughout the whole match. Players also start at 0 Elixir instead of 5. **However, in the last minute of the match and in overtime, it still generates at 2× rate, instead of 4×. *The third Special Event Challenge is the "Blind Deck Challenge", which started on UTC 8:00 2/12/16 through UTC 8:00 5/12/16, lasting 3 days. In this Special Event, players are assigned a completely random deck at the start of each round, titled "Random Mix". Like the King's Cup Challenge, these decks may contain cards the player does not own. *The fourth Special Event Challenge is the "Crown Duel Challenge", which started on UTC 8:00 15/12/16. In this Special Event, players may choose cards from two cards randomly given. The chosen one will be theirs while the other goes to their opponent's deck. They and their opponent select 4 cards, resulting in a total of 8:4 that you picked, and 4 that your opponent did not pick. *The fifth Special Event Challenge will be the "Electro Wizard Challenge", which will start on UTC 8:00 23/12/16 and will last for ? days. In this Special Event, players may build a deck that contains Electro Wizard. They will have access to cards that they haven't unlocked yet. At 12 wins, you will receive the top prize and the Electro Wizard. **Unlike the other Special Event Challenges that preceded it, it will have rewards equivalent to that of a Grand Challenge. Although the first entry is still free, it costs 100 for every subsequent entry. Starting and Participating in Custom Tournaments *Gems are required to create a tournament. **The larger the size of the tournament, the higher the Gem cost. A larger tournament size will allow for more players to join the tournament and will provide larger rewards. **The creator himself pays the gems. Participants don't pay gems to enter the tournament. *The preparation time is fixed at 2 hours, and the duration of the tournament is fixed at 1 hour. **During the preparation period, the host of the tournament can choose to start the tournament early. *There are three options for making a tournament, a host may set: **Open - Where anyone can participate in the tournament **Password Protected - Where players must enter a password to join the tournament **Closed - Where no one can join the tournament *Players will join a pool. In that pool, only players participating in the tournament can battle each other. *Participants can battle others in the tournament at any time by pressing the Battle button in the Tournament interface. *Tournament battles have the same mechanics as regular battles except that there are caps on the levels of cards and Crown Towers (discussed below). *In Tournaments, there is a separate trophy system from the player's trophies. If you lose a battle in the tournament, you won't lose your real trophies, but you will lose tournament trophies. The number of tournament trophies a participant has determines his or her rank in the tournament. Tournament trophies are reset for every Tournament you join. *While not in battle, you can spectate players that are currently battling others in the Tournament, by tapping on the red button with an eye. This can be done even if you are not in the Tournament. Tournament Standard Caps *Tournaments and Victory Challenges will use Tournament Rules, just like in Friendly Battles. *This means that a player whose King level and/or card levels are higher than the caps will have his or her levels reduced to the cap. If the King level or card levels are lower than the cap, they will be unaffected. *King Level is capped at level 9. Because of this, each player's King and Arena Towers will be level 9 at most. * Cards are capped at level 9. * Cards are capped at level 7. * Cards are capped at level 4. * Cards are capped at level 1. *In addition, the length of overtime will be 3 minutes instead of 1, as in Friendly Battles. Victory Challenge Chests * The player is guaranteed a prize simply for entering the Challenge. ** This prize increases for every win they get in the Challenge. * The Chest awarded contains the amount of gold stated in the prize, as well as the number of cards stated in their prize. ** Every 10th card will be a Rare card, while every 100th card will be an Epic card. There are no Legendary cards guaranteed within these chests. Custom Tournament Chests *Tournament Chests are won through ranking in a Tournament. *At the end of the Tournament, the top 3 participants will be given chests with a fixed number of cards which depends on the size of the tournament that was created by the host. **The second prize will contain 60% of the number of cards that are in the top prize, whereas the third prize will contain 40% of the number of cards that are in the top prize. *The remainder of the top 20% of the tournament will receive Tournament Chests. **The amount of cards in this chest depends on that player's final rank in the tournament. *Once a Tournament Chest is won, it has to be opened before the player can participate in another tournament. They can take up to 2 days to open, but smaller chests will take less time to open. Like other types of Chests, the opening can be sped up with Gems. *In addition to cards, Tournament Chests will also contain Gold. The amount of Gold in the chest is 7 times the number of cards in the chest. *The contents of cards in a Tournament Chest follow a fixed rule. Every 10th card is a Rare, while every 200th card is an Epic. History *The Tournaments were added to the game on 4/7/16 with the Tournaments Update. *They were revamped on 19/9/16 with the September Update with a new mode called Challenge Mode. The other mode of Tournaments was then renamed as Custom Tournaments, where it was greatly simplified - with the change of numerous features such as: **Removal of customizability of durations of preparation and tournament **The original nine sizes were cut down to just four **The proportion of prize brackets were decreased, from the top 50% to the top 20% **The gem costs were greatly decreased, with the cheapest Tournament now costing 100 instead of 500, and the most expensive Tournament now costing 10,000 instead of 250,000. **The chest rewards were greatly reduced as a result of the above change - the largest Tournament Chest contained only 2,000 cards as opposed to 15,000 pre-update. **Clan tournaments would show up in place of public ones. *Special Event Challenges made their first appearence in the players' challenge tab on 4/11/16. **The first challenge was named "King's Cup", and everyone was given one free entry. The event lasted 4 days, to 8/11/16. **This is a pastiche of the official "King's Cup", which took place while the in-game event was ongoing, on 6/11/16. *The second challenge was named "Double Elixir" and the first entry is for free. This was available from 18/11/16 to 21/11/16. **The whole match is played with double production of elixir. *The third challenge was named "Blind Deck", lasting three days from 2/12/16 to 5/12/16. *The fourth challenge was named "Crown Duel", that started on 16/12/16, with its gameplay being available in Friendly Battles on 15/12/16. **Like the King's Cup Challenge, this is a pastiche of the official "Crown Duel Challenge", which was held while the in-game event is ongoing, on 17/12/16. Trivia * The biggest prize a player can get in a custom tournament is a chest with 2,000 cards. The biggest prize for a Victory Challenge is a chest containing 1100 cards, with 11 guaranteed Epic cards. * The player receives Gold for winning battles in tournaments. * If there are no matches in the tournament, the creator gets fully refunded the Gems paid to start the tournament. * There is an achievement known as Tournament Host where you have to host a tournament. The reward for the first level is 100 gems. * The fifth special challenge "Electro Wizard Challenge" is the only challenge where you can get a guaranteed Legendary card at 12 wins. Classic Challenge Grand Challenge Custom Tournament de:Turniere Category:Basics